panggil aku ayah
by chen21ina
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir . Penyesalan pula selalu membuat Jongdae tidak pernah lagi merasakan kebahagiaan . Penyesalan selalu mengundang kata 'Seandainya' . Seandainya saja dulu aku tidak meninggalkan mu . Seandainya saja dulu aku tetap bertahan di sisi mu . Seandai nya waktu dapat berputar kembali akan ku tebus semua kesalahan ku . Seandai nya .


Author : chen21ina

Title : Panggil Aku Ayah

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim sehun (kids)

Kim Minseok

Rated : T

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir .

Penyesalan pula selalu membuat Jongdae tidak pernah lagi merasakan kebahagiaan .

Penyesalan selalu mengundang kata 'Seandainya' .

Seandainya saja dulu aku tidak meninggalkan mu .

Seandainya saja dulu aku tetap bertahan di sisi mu .

Seandai nya waktu dapat berputar kembali akan ku tebus semua kesalahan ku .

Seandai nya .

.

.

"Sehun-ah ayo cepat bersiap nanti kita terlambat sayang " Jongdae berteriak dari arah ruang tengah memanggil putra satu-satu nya untuk berangkat sekolah .

Tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari sang putra , dan Jongdae sudah terbiasa . Tak lama muncul seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian seragam junior high school , tidak ada sapaan selamat pagi , tidak ada ciuman di pagi hari bahkan tidak ada senyum untuk sang ayah . Lagi Jongdae sudah terbiasa .

"Bagaimana sekolah mu nak ?" Jongdae memulai percakapan , kini ia sedang mengantar Sehun untuk pergi ke sekolah . Lama Jongdae menunggu jawaban dari Sehun namun anak itu tetap diam , saat Jongdae melirik ke samping ternyata Sehun sedang memakai earphone dan terlihat seperti sedang mendengarkan musik . Jongdae hanya dapat menghela nafas , ini adalah buah dari apa yang ia tanam selama ini . Tanpa Jongdae ketahui Sehun mendengar semua nya , semua yang di katakan sang ayah bahkan Setiap gerak gerik Jongdae tak pernah luput sedikit pun dari penglihatan Sehun .

Jongdae menikah saat usia nya masih sangat muda yaitu 19 tahun dengan kekasih nya Minseok . Mereka menikah muda di karena kan Minseok yang telah mengandung buah cinta mereka terlebih dulu , pernikahan di adakan segera setelah kedua nya lulus sekolah hanya keluarga dan kerabat terdekat saja yang di undang .

Hingga akhir nya Sehun terlahir ke dunia , anak laki-laki tampan yang mampu membuat hidup Minseok dan Jongdae lebih berwarna . Hari-hari mereka lewati dengan penuh cinta , Sehun kecil sangat bersyukur memiliki orang tua yang mencintai nya sepenuh hati .

Hingga saat Sehun berulang tahun yang ke delapan Minseok sudah menyiapkan kue dan berbagai pernak pernik lain nya . Seperti biasa mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun Sehun dengan kesederhanaan namun penuh cinta . Minseok dan Jongdae memang berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan namun mereka selalu menerapkan hidup sederhana untuk Sehun agar kelak saat dewasa Sehun dapat menjadi pribadi yang rendah hati .

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam , namun Jongdae masih belum pulang . Minseok berpikir mungkin suami nya tersebut sedang memiliki banyak urusan di kantornya tidak pernah sedikit pun ada perasaan curiga di hati Minseok .

Jongdae pulang tepat pukul sebelas malam. Namun ia tidak sendirian , Irene yang di ketahui menjabat sebagai sekertaris nya lah yang mengantarkan Jongdae , Minseok rasanya ingin menjerit air mata tak dapat lagi di bendung nya bagaimana mungkin Jongdae suami yang sangat ia cintai kini sedang bercumbu dengan sekertaris nya sendiri di ruang tengah . Minseok segera berlari ke kamar Sehun ia memilih untuk tidur disana .

Setelah kejadian itu Minseok dan Jongdae lebih sering bertengkar . Sehun tidak lagi merasakan kehangatan di sebuah keluarga , hal yang sehun ingat sampai sekarang adalah saat dimana Jongdae memukul eomma nya hingga membuat wajah wanita itu memar . Dan sejak saat itu Sehun sangat membenci Jongdae .

Tidak ada lagi suara tawa , tak ada lagi wajah bahagia, Sehun berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam . Ia hanya akan tersenyum jika sedang berada di dekat sang eomma .

Di usia ke sepuluh Sehun harus menghadapi yang nama nya perceraian kedua orang tua . Minseok dan Jongdae resmi bercerai dengan hak asuh sepenuh nya jatuh ke tangan Minseok . Sehun tidak merasa sedih atau apa pun karena cinta memang telah lama lenyap dalam keluarga nya . Asal ada Minseok di samping nya Sehun merasa cukup . Minseok dan Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dari kota Seoul agar jauh dari Jongdae.

Kata orang karma itu ada , dan Jongdae merasakan nya . Hidupnya terasa hampa sejak Minseok dan Sehun pergi . Menyesal ? Sangat . apalagi setelah ia mengetahui tujuan Irene mendekati nya hanya untuk harta semata .

Kehidupan Jongdae hancur , ia mencari keberadaan Minseok namun mantan istri serta anak nya itu bagai di telan bumi . Hingga dua tahun berlalu Jongdae mendapatkan kabar bahwa Minseok meninggal dunia . Rasa nya Jongdae adalah bajingan yang bahkan lebih rendah dari binatang , ia telah menyakiti hati wanita yang mencintai nya dengan tulus , yang mengabdikan seluruh hidup untuk nya , yang telah menjadi ibu dari anak nya .

Karena Sehun masih di bawah umur otomatis kini hak asuh berada di dalam genggaman nya , namun Jongdae menyadari jika anak nya ini telah berubah . Ia bukan lagi Sehun kecil yang akan berteriak gembira saat Jongdae membelikan nya mainan , bukan lagi Sehun kecil yang akan menangis jika Jongdae berangkat bekerja , bukan lagi Sehun kecil yang akan berteriak heboh saat diri nya di ajak ke taman hiburan . Jongdae sudah kehilangan segala nya , bolehkah kini ia kembali egois ? boleh kah ia meminta Sehun memaafkan nya ? menerima nya kembali menjadi ayah nya ? Bahkan kini hanya untuk memanggil Jongdae dengan sebutan "Appa" pun Sehun sudah tidak pernah melakukan nya.

.

.

Jongdae berhasil membawa perusahaan yang ia pimpin menuju puncak kejayaan , segala nya bisa ia beli namun satu yang ia tak akan pernah bisa ia beli yaitu senyuman Sehun . Jongdae rela menukarkan segala yang ia miliki asalkan Sehun bisa kembali seperti dulu .

BRAK !

Jongdae terbangun dari tidur nya saat mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan paksa , pikiran buruk langsung menyergap otak nya, tanpa berpikir panjang Jongdae segera berlari ke kamar Sehun .

"Sehun , bangun nak " Tak butuh waktu lama Sehun sudah terjaga dari tidur nya ia menatap tak suka pada Jongdae yang masuk ke dalam kamar nya tanpa permisi .

"Bersembunyilah di bawah tempat tidur , apa pun yang terjadi jangan pernah keluar mengerti " Jongdae membawa Sehun untuk bersembunyi . Setelah memastikan Sehun aman Jongdae pergi ke luar , Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara ayah nya yang berteriak menahan sakit .

Sehun bukan lah anak yang bodoh dengan cepat anak laki-laki itu menghubungi kantor polisi.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan anak mu ?"

"Dia tidak ada disini "

"Cih kau pikir aku bodoh ?"

Sehun mulai gemataran , kenapa orang-orang itu menginginkan dirinya .

Dari bawah tempat tidur Sehun dapat melihat beberapa orang memasuki kamar nya ia juga melihat Jongdae dengan penuh luka . salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut memukul Jongdae tepat di hadapan mata Sehun . Namun ia tetap berdiri tegak menghalangi orang tersebut mendekati tempat tidur .

DORRR !

Jantung Sehun seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga . kini Jongdae sudah jatuh bersimbah darah. ia ingin lari , ia ingin membantu sang ayah namun ia terasa seakan di paku .

Srettt

Dalam sekejap Sehun sudah berada dalam gendongan orang yang tadi menembak Jongdae , Sehun meronta namun tetap saja perlawanan nya tak akan berarti apa pun.

"JANGAN SENTUH ANAK KU !"

.

.

Sehun terbangun, yang ada di otak nya hanya satu yaitu Jongdae. Ia ingin meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan nya tidak sepantas nya Sehun membenci Jongdae , ia langsung mengedarkan pandangan nya ke segala penjuru ruangan . beberapa perawat terlihat sangat sibuk .

"Dimana appa ? Dimana ayah ku ?" Sehun bertanya kepada perawat yang kebetulan melewati nya .

"Anda Kim Sehun bukan ?" Sehun mengangguk .

"Ayah anda baru saja melewati masa kritis nya dan sekarang sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap ."

Sehun kini berada di sisi ranjang , di lihat nya Jongdae yang masih belum sadarkan diri . Air mata tak henti nya mengalir dari mata indah Sehun , cukup sang eomma saja yang di panggil Tuhan jangan appa nya juga .

Sejujurnya Sehun sangat merindukan Jongdae , ia sangat merindukan segala sentuhan hangat sang ayah , ia rindu di peluk sang ayah namun kejadian di masa lalu telah membuat hati nya beku . Namun ia sadar seburuk apa pun Jongdae dulu ia tetaplah ayah nya , laki-laki yang akan mengorbankan nyawa nya , laki-laki yang akan menjadi pelindung nya seburuk apa pun Sehun .  
"Appa bangun lah ku mohon " Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Sehun memohon . namun Jongdae tetap tidak membuka mata nya .

Sehun tidak pernah beranjak , anak laki-laki tersebut terus mendampingi sang ayah . Dengan sabar Sehun menanti, beberapa perawat dan dokter merasa tersentuh melihat perilaku Sehun dan ikut berdoa agar Jongdae segera sadar .

Jongdae mengerjapkan mata nya yang perlahan terbuka , bias cahaya dengan tidak sopan menyorot ke mata nya . Jongdae merasakan sesuatu di lengan kiri yang tidak di infus , hati nya menghangat saat menemukan Sehun tertidur dengan menggenggam lengan Jongdae. Jongdae memperhatikan wajah damai anak nya ia dapat melihat jejak air mata di pipi putra nya tersebut . Apakah Sehun menangis ?

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangan nya pada jam dinding di sudut kamar , pukul sebelas malam . Memori masa lalu seakan menusuk nya dulu pada jam yang sama ia telah menghancurkan hati orang sangat di cintai nya , mengingat Minseok membuat air mata Jongdae tidak dapat di cegah untuk tidak keluar . Merasa ada nya pergerakan Sehun pun membuka mata nya pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Jongdae sudah sadar .

"Appa " panggil sehun lirih namun Jongdae masih dapat mendengar nya dengan jelas.

"Kau memanggilku apa nak ?" Jongdae bertanya ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa pendengaran nyaa tidak salah .

"Appa " Kini Sehun mengulang dengan sedikit lebih keras .

"Apppaaa hiks hiks " Pecah sudah air mata Sehun , ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi di peluk nya tubuh Jongdae sayang .

"Appa maafkan aku atas sikap ku selama ini " Ucap Sehun di sela-sela tangisan nya .

"Tidak sayang , semua nya kesalahan appa . Appa yang bersalah "

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara kedua nya , mereka saling berpelukan hingga fajar menyapa.

.

.

Jongdae berjongkok di sebuah batu nisan hati nya teriris tatkala melihat nama Kim Minseok tertulis disana .

"Min maaf aku baru mengunjungi mu . Maaf karena keegoisan ku telah menyakiti mu . Maaf karena aku sudah membuat putra kecil kita kehilangan kasih sayang . Tapi aku berjanji aku akan menebus semua kesalahan ku , aku akan membesarkan Sehun dengan seluruh jiwa ku , aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun merasa kekurangan kasih sayang . Kim Minseok selama nya aku mencintai mu "

Sehun ikut berjongkok di samping Jongdae ia meletakan bunga tulip di dekat batu nisan , bunga yang sangat di sukai oleh sang eomma .

"Eomma kali ini aku datang bersama appa , kau pasti sangat marah pada ku karena aku sudah bersikap buruk pada appa . Tapi aku berjanji aku akan menjadi anak baik , aku akan membuat eomma bangga , aku tidak akan menyusahkan appa . Eomma saranghae "

Seakan Minseok berada disana kini Jongdae mau pun Sehun merasakan semilir angin yang membelai tubuh kedua nya.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian berdua " .

.

.

Haaaaiiii aku hadiiiiirrrr hihihi entah kenapa kepikiran buat ini , ini one shoot ajja yahhh . Oia Happy Chanyeol day untuk bang Ceye makin sukses selalu ..

Dan jangan bosen-bosen buat ninggalin jejak kalian di kotak review ..

Saranghae ^^


End file.
